APH  Todos Juntos
by otani-chan
Summary: "Esta vez es una amenaza inminente. Una nunca antes vista anteriormente. Y esta vez, todo el mundo se puso alerta. Literalmente."         weee, mi primer fanfic!   ' heheh lo se, el summary apesta pero denle una chanceee porfasss! XD
1. Principio

_Todos juntos_

_**Fanfic Axis Powers Hetalia – APH y LatinHetalia- L.H**_

_**Versión en español**_

"_Esta vez es una amenaza inminente. Una nunca vista anteriormente. Y esta vez, todo el __**mundo**__ se puso alerta. Literalmente."_

**

* * *

**

**1. Principio**

El peruano estaba sentado en el gras del jardín de su casa, junto con un enfuruñado chileno y un argentino alegre. Sus hermanos estaban peleándose de nuevo, como siempre. Al parecer, Martin había querido besar a Manuel pero este dio su usual grito de "Flaite!" y retrocedió, sonrojado. José sonrió divertido, mirándolos a los dos, y miró al cielo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se dio inmediatamente cuenta de algo. Fue muy rápido. Algo que estaba mal. Y un súbito miedo lo capturo. Soltó un jadeo y se paró de golpe, asustando al chileno y al argentino, que pararon su "pelea"

-Uh...José-kun, ¿que pasa?-pregunto Martín.

-...José?-preguntó el chileno, preocupado.

Súbitamente, Perú se tiro a los brazos de Chile haciendo que se cayera para atrás.

-¡Ehh!-grito sonrojado el chileno. Martin se fastidio y empezó a quejarse de cómo permitía a Perú que se tirara encima de él y cosas así. Sin embargo, paro de hablar cuando vio unas pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban a en los ojos caramelos del peruano.

-¡No me dejes!-grito asustado Perú y abrazo con más fuerza a Chile, que estaba más alterado.

-¡Jo-José! ¿Qué- pasa?

-¡Martin, tu tampoco!-exclamo lloriqueando. El nombrado parpadeo, sin saber que decir.

Manuel suspiro.

-¡José Miguel! –gritó. El nombrado dejo de llorar por un momento y lo miró. -¿Qué...tienes? No entiendo….

-... ¿Acaso no lo sienten?-pregunto con inocencia el peruano.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron el chileno y el argentino al mismo tiempo.

_**

* * *

**__**A millones de kilómetros de ahí...**_

-¡Doitsu!-grito de pronto el italiano. El alemán estaba sentado en el sillón de su hogar y al escuchar el grito, casi se que cae de donde estaba. Vio como Veneciano se tiraba encima y no le dejaba en paz.

-¡Italia!-dijo en voz grave y marcado. Usualmente, con eso era lo suficiente para que el italiano saliera asustado. Pero no se movió de donde estaba y se abrazo más a los musculosos brazos del alemán. Entonces, Ludwig empezó a preocuparse.

-¿I-Italia?

-¡Ludwig!-era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Alemania abrió sus ojos, asustado. _¿Qué es lo que pasa? _-¡Protégeme, siempre, por favor!

-¡Veneciano!

-¡Y no me dejes solo!

-¡Italia! Y-yo...-el alemán lo miro y lo abrazo un poco-...siempre estaré a tu costado...no tienes de que preocuparte...-se sonrojo.-Pero...porque...estas así de alterado?

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¡Se avecina algo muy malo!-lloriqueo Italia.

-¿Algo...malo...?

-¡Sí!

-¿Algo como...La Tercera Guerra Mundial...?-dijo nervioso Alemania.

_-¡Peor!_

A Ludwig sintió que se la paraba el corazón. _¿Algo peor que la Guerra Mundial? _

-¡Italia, dime que es!-dijo secamente agarrando a Italia por los hombros.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A otros kilómetros de ahí...**_

-¡Inglaterra!-dijo el hada apareciendo súbitamente al costado de su amo.

El inglés no respondió. Estaba sentado en el sillón, con el escritorio atrás. Miraba la gran ventana de ese cuarto, como la lluvia caía y las nubes grises se agolpaban, lo que era normal en el territorio británico. Arthur siguió sin responder y agacho su cabeza.

-¿Lo sentiste también, no?-murmuro en voz baja, con una triste sonrisa.

El hada asintió.

-Amo... ¿qué es lo que har—

-Lo que ya estaba predicho-respondió solamente.-Lo único que podemos hacer es...-suavemente alargó su mano hacia el teléfono-...enfrentar a lo que viene.

Lentamente, empezó a marcar el teléfono de Estados Unidos.

_**

* * *

**__**En la Casa Blanca...**_

-¿_Hello_?-dijo un americano alegre, comiendo una hamburguesa_.- ¡Oh! __¡It's you, Iggy! ¿Why you are calling, uh?_

_-¡Don't call me like that! __¡Llámame Inglaterra o Arthur, pero no Iggy!-_gruño ruborizado el inglés por tal mote-_Llamo porque...necesito..._

-¿Hablarme en privado?-sonrió Alfred-Habla, no te contengas, no creía que me extrañabas tanto...

_-¡Cállate!_-casi gritó sonrojado Inglaterra_-¡N-no es eso! Necesito...que convoquemos...a todos los países en una reunión!_

-... ¿Te refieres a ti, yo, Francia, Rusia y China, como en los viejos tiempos?

_-¡N-no!...Me refiero a...__**todos **__los países_

Al estadounidense se le cayó la comida que tenia en la mano.

-¿Q-que? ¿A qu-que te refieres c-con TODOS los países?-dijo alterado Alfred.

_-¡Asi como te lo digo! ¡Necesitamos una reunión de todos los países del mundo! _

-_¿What? ¿Are you kidding me, right?_-dijo el americano- ¿Como que todos los PAISES DEL MUNDO? ¡Son como 120 o más!

-_,...¡bueno, los más representativos! ¡Algunos de aquí, Europa, todos en donde estas tú y todos los de America del Sur!_** –**dijo con nerviosismo Arthur_-¿Entendiste?_

-¿Y para que los quieres todos reunidos?

_-Luego te lo digo..._

-Pero...

_-¡Luego te lo digo, Alfred!-_dijo sumamente alterado Inglaterra-_Encárgate de decírselo a otros países. _

-O-Ok...-murmuro Alfred-Te llamare luego...

-_Esta bien. Entonces...adi—_

-¡Espera un momento!

_-¿Qué cosa?_

-...Athur, Te quiero.

-..._Bye, you git_-dijo avergonzado e irritado el inglés.

Inglaterra cerró de golpe la conversación y suspiro. Luego, sonrió.

_Ese idiota..._

Se volteo en donde estaba el hada, flotando, esperando lo que tenia que decirle.

-Ve donde mis _hermanos_, por favor...y avísales-dijo Arthur con la voz un poco cansada a la pequeña hada. Esta asintió y salió volando por la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Sabía que con _hermanos_, Inglaterra se refería a Escocia, Irlanda...y Sealand.

Irlanda creyó inmediatamente y tuvo que convencer con diferentes argumentos a Escocia para que se pusiera de acuerdo. Con el tercer hermano de Inglaterra no hubo ningún problema. Sealand saltó de alegría pues sería la primera vez en la que lo hubieran llamado para una reunión. América llamo a Matthew y este, le creyó, un poco turbado. Canadá agarro el teléfono y llamo a su "padre", Francia. Este le recibió con un su usual acosador _"saludo" _y escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que decir el de lentes. A China le llego una carta mandada desde Rusia y , en América del Sur, llego un llamado a la casa de Brasil, desde Venezuela, con el recado de la reunión.

Extrañamente, Venezuela uno de los primeros países sudamericanos en ser avisados. Brasil llamo a los demás países del territorio sudamericano. Poco a poco, la noticia empezó a correrse. Sin embargo, fue fuera de los ojos del público.

Pasadas ya 3 horas, más de la mitad del mundo sabía de la reunión.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, es mucho barullo lo que han armado ¿no?-comentó un joven que aparentaba unos 20 años.

Estaba dentro de una celda. El alto joven miraba al bulto tirado en el fondo, con una sonrisa.

-Pero va a terminar esto rápido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-dijo con un suave susurro siniestro.

-...Estás loco.-dijo con un jadeo el que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo genial, ¿no crees?-sonrió torcidamente el joven y salió de la celda. La cerró de golpe y escupió en el interior. Camino por el pasillo, dirigiendo hacia la salida–Ahora...el primero en la lista es..._el más pequeño_.

* * *

**_Hola! ^^ gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto. Espero que te haya gustado~ Realmente, aprecio el uso de tu tiempo._**

**_Ciao! _**


	2. Reunión junto con pequeños imprevistos

**2. Reunión junto con pequeños imprevistos**

Japón caminaba con paso ligero por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas en donde se iba a celebrar la enorme reunión. Era la primera vez en toda la historia universal que se juntaban tantos países en un solo lugar y sin tanta anticipación. Hace dos horas, había recibido la llamada de un asustado italiano y un alterado alemán, los dos juntos en el mismo teléfono.

_-¡Kikuuuuu!-gritaba Veneciano, cogiendo el teléfono con fuerza y forcejeando con Alemania por tenerlo-¡Kiku!_

_-I-Italia-san...-suspiró el japonés, ya acostumbrado a sus gritos-¿Qué es lo que...sucede ahora?_

_-¡Japón, es lo peor! ¡Lo peor!_

_-¿Lo...peor?_

_-¡Dame eso!-exclamó Alemania y quito el teléfono de las manos del italiano de un zarpazo-¿Nihon, sigues ahí?_

_-...Sí...-replico arrastrando las palabras el pelinegro._

_-Bien...tal vez te preguntes...porque— ¡Italia, ya déjame!...-porque tanto escándalo...La cuestión es que..._

No prestando atención al griterío lloroso que armaba Veneciano y solo dirigiéndose a las palabras fuertes pero algo inseguras de Ludwig se informo de que había una gran amenaza mundial y que se había convocado a casi todos los países en una cita, que iba empezar dentro de seis horas.

_Italia...se veía más alterado de lo acostumbrado...y Doitsu...se veía, por primera vez, medio desconfiado…. ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?_

Llego al final del pasillo, encontrándose con una enorme puerta de madera; alta y con unos dos grandes pomos de metal. El japonés parpadeó, asombrado.

_Su...sugoi desu..._

Tragó saliva. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, dio unos pequeños pasos y tocó la puerta. Pasaron unos tres segundos antes de que los dos portones se abrieran. No completamente; se quedo entreabierta, dejando ver una parte de un pelinegro de cabello un poco revuelto y un rulito que se brincaba de emoción...

Kiku retrocedió un poco.

_...Oh... ¿Él?_

-¡Kiku!-dijo con suma alegría Corea del Sur tirándose encima y dándole un gran abrazo.-¡Que bien que estés aquí!-sonrió.

-Y-Yong...-dijo sonriendo un poco-También me da gusto verte...Un momento...qu—

El japonés se había alterado al sentir las dos manos del coreano que se deslizaban de arriba abajo por el pecho y el torso de este, acariciando.

-¡Corea!-gritó sonrojado, intentando alejarse del que lo tocaba. Yong amplió su sonrisa. Lo soltó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Le guiño un ojo y le susurró:

-¿Vienes?-animadamente, se dio media vuelta y entro por la puerta. Japón sudo la gotita y entró con paso lento a la gran sala.

Había una enorme mesa que se extendía desde la pared del fondo hasta la entrada en donde estaba el propio pelinegro. Había muchas sillas, algunas agolpadas en las esquinas. Aparte, había otras sueltas a los costados. Y, para decorar, unas tres lámparas al estilo araña colgaban desde lo alto del techo, además de unas cuatro macetas con plantas que estaban en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación.

Kiku sonrió ligeramente.

_Igirisu-san nunca se equivoca en estas cosas..._

Aquella habitación era de Arthur. Si, se encontraban a miles de metros de la superficie del territorio británico, bajo una gruesa capa de tierra y metal. ¿Quién imaginaría que aquel amante del té tuviera ese cuarto?

Ya habían algunos países sentados. Muchos hablando, aunque habían algunos peleando o correteando, poniendo de ejemplo a España-niichan que estiraba sus brazos para abrazar a un sonrojado y mosqueado italiano que gritaba "¡Bastardo!" a cada rato. Rusia molestaba y jugaba muy contento con Lituania dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la mejilla con sus dedos. Lituania lloriqueaba un poco. Ucrania estaba sentada junto con su hermana Belarús, alarmada, mientras que intentaba tranquilizarla para que no se lanzara contra el lituano con un cuchillo y que no persiguiera a Rusia.

También había una sección de países latinoamericanos: Bolivia estaba parada con una cámara, tomando fotos con felicidad a la "pareja" que estaba teniendo una de sus "discusiones amorosas". Argentina abrazaba con fuerza a Chile, dándole besitos en la cabeza mientras que el chileno soltaba unas palabrotas como "¡Flaite de mierda!" o "¡Mamón!". Brasil estaba sentado, tranquilamente, escuchando música, mientras veía como Colombia y Venezuela se daban miradas tenebrosas y oscuras. México dormía con pereza mientras que Ecuador intentaba despertarlo.

_-¡EH, THE HERO IS HERE!-_grito alguien entrando por la puerta. Todos los países voltearon. Silencio. Luego volvieron a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ey, préstenme atención!-dijo algo mosqueado el recién llegado americano.

-Alfred, ya cállate-comento un francés acercándose por detrás y enroscando sus brazos en su cintura. Sonrió, expresando cierta lujuria.

-What th—

-¡Francia!-gritó Inglaterra acercándose corriendo hasta en donde estaban los dos rubios. Cogió la cadera del francés con sus dos manos mientras que jalaba-¡Alejate de él! ¡No hagas esas bromas ahora!

-Oh, _Anglaterre_, no sabia que me querías con tanta emoción...-le guiño un ojo, travieso.

-¡N-no es verdad!-exclamó sonrojado el inglés. Jalo con mas fuerza-¡Solo quiero que no toques a Alfred!

-¡Arthur! ¿Entonces si me amas?-pregunto sonriendo el americano-¡_Because I love you, my dear!_

-¡Ca-cállate, _bloody hell_! –replicó aun más sonrojado el inglés-¡Tampoco es verdad! ¡Y espero que lo que dijiste fuera una broma!

Se oyó un chasquido y tintineo una pequeña luz. Los tres países voltearon encontrándose a Hungría con una cámara y sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Elizabeth!-gritó Inglaterra enojado.

-L-lo siento... ¡pero es que se ven tan lindos juntos!-sonrió de nuevo con esa misma amabilidad de antes pero todo el mundo sabe lo que había realmente detrás de esa sonrisa. Una pelinegra con coletas se le acercó.

-¡Tú! ¿Me pasas esa foto?-dijo con curiosidad.

-¡Ah! ¿Y tú eres...?

-Soy Bolivia pero llámame Rósela-dijo sonriendo.

-...Y tu quieres al foto porque...

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó ampliando su sonrisa.

Elizabeth la miró. Parpadeó.

-Creo que podemos ser muy buenas amigas, ¿sabes?-comentó divertida y se alejaron de los tres rubios, estupefactos.

-Volviendo a lo nuestro...Inglaterra...-dijo dulcemente Francis, dejando a Estados Unidos y dándose la vuelta y abrazando al inglés, tirándolo al suelo con un ruido sordo.-...no te preocupes, siempre habrá un espacio para ti en mi corazón-acaricio el pelo del británico-...y en mi cama-sonrió y le dio una suave y rápido beso en el cuello.

-¡_FUCK_!-gritó totalmente rojo y muerto del susto el amante del té-¡AA-aléjate!

Las dos yaoístas soltaron un gritito emocionado y sacaron inmediatamente sus cámaras, tomando fotos a mil por hora. Alfred se había quedado pasmado, viendo como el de cabello lacio tenia a Iggy tirado en el suelo. A _su_ Iggy.

-¡Francia, no toques a _mi Arthur_!-grito alterado y sonrojado el americano.

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando.

_Claro...ahora si me hacen caso, ¿no?_

Se oyó un chasquido pero esta vez no de una cámara. Francia se separo inmediatamente del inglés cayéndose para atrás. Se escucho el impacto de una bala y se vio una marca en el suelo. El suizo sostenía su arma apuntando justo donde estaba la cabeza del francés.

-¡Bien!-gritó con voz fuerte el rubio suizo-¡Tú!-apuntó su arma a Inglaterra-¡Levántate y empieza la reunión! ¡Y tú!-apunto a Francis de nuevo-Vuelves hacer unas de tus mariconadas y te vuelo la cabeza-chasqueo los dientes, en forma de amenaza.

-O-Ok...-murmuraron los dos países, asustados y tomando los puestos que les había gritado Vash. Todos los países presentes se empezaron a ordenar y sentar en sus lugares asignados. En la cabeza, se encontraba Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. El amante del té se paró y tomo el micrófono que estaba colocado encima de la mesa. Tosió y empezó a hablar.

-Como verán...los he convocado a todos ustedes...por una sencilla razón. Hay una gran amenaza. No esta del todo completa, claro, pero se acerca con gran velocidad.-suspiro y se cayó por un momento-Sin embargo...

-¡Espera!-levantó la mano un joven de lentes.

-Si... ¿Venezuela?

-¿No nos dirá de que trata aquella amenaza?...

-...

-Conociendo a los europeos y norteamericanos, esto puede ser una treta...-alzo una ceja y miro a sus compañeros latinoamericanos-Algo para que los otros países como nosotros caigan...

Todos los latinos asintieron, excepto Argentina y Chile que se habían enredado de nuevo en un pleito.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Alfred, levantándose de su asiento. Señalo su dedo al pelinegro-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Tú y tu estúpido superior siempre nos da patadas a nosotros, los norteamericanos! ¿Qué ganaran con eso? ¡Tú eres el único en el que nadie puede confiar!-gruñó.

-¡No es verdad!-exclamó, con algo de paciencia el venezolano. Se puso de pie también-¿Quién fue que desmembró a México y le quito una parte de sus estados? ¿Quién fue el que atemorizo a Colombia e hizo utilizar a Panamá?

-¡E-eso es el pasado!-gritó nervioso el americano.

-¡Por tu culpa murieron miles y siguen muriendo!-dijo con voz fuerte-¡Tu tonto poder yanqui y tus ansias de poder casi acaban con América del Sur! "_America for americans_"¿Lo recuerdas, imbécil?

-¡Ven acá!-Alfred se dirigió con paso rápido y decisivo, golpeando las otras sillas, intentando llegar hasta donde estaba el rebelde pelinegro, que lo miraba fríamente.

-¡Espera!-dijo Brasil, agarrando al norteamericano-No te pases, hombre...

-¡Suéltame!-gritó el rubio, intentado zafarse del brasileño.

-¡Alfred!-exclamó el inglés, nervioso-¡Detente!

-¡Arthur!-susurró el americano-¡No te metas, por favor!

-¡Estoy de parte de América!-dijo un poco tímido Finlandia-¡N-no puede ser que Venezuela no confié en nosotros!

-¡Pienso igual que él!-dijo la pequeña Liechtenstein, levantándose de su asiento-¡Creo que debería pedir disculpas!

-¡Me niego!-dijo el venezolano-¡No pediré disculpas a ese americano! ¡Niña estúpida!

-¡Oye, tú!-gritó Suiza levantándose-¡No te metas con ella!-gruño.

-Bueno, pero si Venezuela no hubiera abierto su bocota...-empezó Colombia, indignada.

-¡T-te acabo de defender!-replico exasperado el venezolano.

-¿A quién le importa? ¡En el fondo tú me odias!

-¿Y?-dijo con frialdad el pelinegro.

-¡Por favor, cállense!-pidió la boliviana, levantándose de su sitio.

-¡No digas nada, yaoista alocada!-la corto Ecuador.

-¿Yao—

-¡YA PAREN!-gritó alguien.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Voltearon lentamente sus rostros hasta donde vino la voz.

Nadie se había percatado pero Perú acababa de llegar. Tenía una expresión seria, tanto como la de Alemania.

-¡Cállense! No saben lo miedo que dan...Demasiado...miedo... ¡Es por eso que empiezan las guerras!-soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos caramelo-...Quiero hacer esto en equipo, con todos... ¡Pónganse serios de una buena vez, maldita sea!-gritó con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-¡IDIOTAS!

Nadie dijo nada.

Entonces, Francia-oniisan se paró y se tiró encima del peruano, abrazándolo.

-¡José-kun, te ves tan tierno!-murmuró sonrojado el francés, mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Todos los países se echaron a reír.

-...José tiene razón...-murmuró en silencio, riéndose un poco el venezolano-Estamos actuando exactamente igual que nuestros superiores. Lo que formaron como la ONU...ellos...no lo hacen completamente bien.

-...Sí-suspiró América.

Silencio.

-... ¿Que tal si...-empezó a decir Italia, volviendo su sonrisa de nuevo, pues había empezado a llorar cuando discutieron-...formamos algo así como nuestros superiores?

-Uh...-empezó a comentar Irlanda-Puede ser...

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!-dijo con una gran sonrisa Argentina.

-Gran idea, tonto...-comento algo impresionado el hermano del italiano.

-¡Por supuesto que la es!-dijo Marruecos, sonriendo un poco.

-Pero...-dijo preocupado Austria-...como...será...

-¡Que va!-dijo Mónaco, con su expresión tan seria de siempre. Con elegancia, apoyo su barbilla en sus manos-¡Lo que importa es hacerlo!

-Sí...pero...-preguntó Noruega con su usual mirada sin expresión-... ¿Tendrá un nombre?

-¡Claro!-exclamo con alegría México, como si nunca hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho el venezolano-¡Tiene que ser un nombre _chido_!

-Muy bien-dijo Estados Unidos, con satisfacción-Nosotros, los países, crearemos nuestra propia organización. Al igual que la ONU, tendrá los mismos miembros. ¿Todos están aquí, no?

Todos asintieron.

-Espera...Alfred...-dijo entonces súbitamente alterado el inglés-Falta alguien...y ya me parecía raro que no hubiera gritado ni comentado nada en todo este tiempo...

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Arthur parpadeó.

-No está Peter.

* * *

-¿¡Quién eres tú!-gritó el pequeño rubio, asustado.

El joven que tenía adelante suyo solo sonrió.

-Me llamo Andrew-comentó con regodeo el muchacho-Un placer conocerte, Sea-land-kun...

-¡Cá-Cállate!-dijo con grito Peter-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

-Mhh...nada. Tan solo usarte.

-¿U...sarme?-repitió atontado el menor. Frunció el ceño-¡No dejare que hagas eso!

-No es necesario obligarte...

Los únicos sobrevivientes eran el superior de Sea-land y el propio Peter. Hace un buen tiempo que aquel joven de ojos verdes se había metido dentro de la casa de Sealand y había empezado a acabar con la única población. El rubio lo había descubierto de inmediato y se fue corriendo donde su superior para protegerlo, no importaba con que.

-Te dejare ir. Pero con la condición de que vayas de inmediato donde el cejón de tu hermano-revolvió su cabello blanco-No le expliques, él ya debe saber mi existencia y lo que soy.

-...-Sealand no dijo nada y creyó que se iba a echar a llorar. Pero no debía. No, nunca lo haría ante ese estúpido-Bien-dijo con sequedad.

Andrew sonrió de nuevo.

-Me parece bien. Un barco los afuera los está esperando y los llevará inmediatamente a Inglaterra.

-Un momento...-dijo el pequeño rubio-... ¿que eres tú?

-...Soy algo nuevo. Y no quieres saber más, es en serio.

Sealand parpadeó, sin poder comprender en absoluto.

-¿N-nuevo...?-balbució.

-Sí. ¿Conoces a Rusia?

A Sea-land creyó que se le paralizo el corazón por un momento. Asintió con lentitud. Lo había oído de Inglaterra. El recordar como era la expresión de miedo y angustia de su hermano mayor al contarle sobre sus recuerdos de Rusia hacía temblar al pequeño Peter.

-Bueno, él solo me llega a los talones, ¿sabes?-rió el peliblanco. Se dio la vuelta-¡Adiós, Peter-kun! ¡Espero verte de nuevo!

* * *

Hehehehe espero k les guste a los pocos lectores k aun me siguen ^^ w

**_Bye-bye! Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fanfic. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado~_**


	3. ¡1, 2, 3, Formación!¡Nombre para la o!

**3. ¡Un, dos, tres, formación! ¡Presten atención, nombre para la organización!**

Alfred parpadeó.

_-¿Excuse me? ¿Say whut_?

-Y-yo...Peter...

-¿Sea-kun? ¿Qué hay con él?

Al parecer el americano no había escuchado toda la oración anterior. Inglaterra lo miró, con tremendas ganas de darle un buen cocacho. Sin embargo, lo pensó mejor.

_Creo que...es mejor no decir nada...puede que él se altere y que los otros países también. Espero...Peter, que estés bien. _

-¡N-nada! Olvidalo...

-Okeyyy...-el americano arrastro las palabras, mirando de forma dubitativa al inglés. Alzo una ceja pero al final concluso que no era nada.

_¡Pfff! Y yo creí que era su confesión de amor hacia mí... ¡Dammit, que desilusión!_-pensó el americano.

-¡Entonces…..se llamara ONU número dos!-dijo con su nueva alegría el americano-¿Qué tal, eh?

-...No.-dijo Inglaterra mirándolo serio, a punto de echarse a reír como los otros países. Tenia que olvidarse sobre su hermano menor. Temía que fuera _él._-Tiene que ser diferente, con siglas, obviamente...

-¿Que tal...La Organización de...?-empezó a proponer Lituania, un poco nervioso por tener a Rusia a su costado, sonriéndole.

-¿...de la Reales Naciones?-dijo no muy segura Bolivia.

-¡No! Muy...simple.-comentó Argentina-Debería ser Organización de las Grandes Fuerzas Mundiales. Sería OGFM.

-Pero no todos somos...grandes...-dijo Matthew sonriendo un poco. Algunos asintieron, un poco aborchonados. -Seria Organización de Fuerzas Mundiales. OFM.

-Pero...es nombre me recuerda a la Fuerza del Eje o a los países del Eje, no se tú...-Francia miró ligeramente a Alemania y sonrió. Sin embargo, el otro rubio no le devolvió la sonrisa-...hace recuerdo a malos momentos.

-OK. Entonces...-dijo un poco molesto Alemania-...sería...uhh…. Organización de...etto...las Alianzas Mundiales...o...

-¡Sabes que!-dijo Estados Unidos levantándose-¡Ahora vengo!-Salió corriendo hasta la entrada de la habitación. Abrió las grandes puertas y desapareció por el largo pasillo. Inglaterra sudó la gotita.

-Adonde se ha ido ese backa...-suspiró con paciencia el amante del té.

A los cuantos segundos, cuando las naciones se pusieron a hacer alboroto y a hablar rápidamente, se abrió las puertas de par en par y una pizarra con ruedas salió volando con una enorme velocidad alarmando a todos los presentes.

El objeto en movimiento corrió por toda la habitación hasta chocar con la pared final con un ruido sordo. Justo en ese momento, Chile se había parado a ir al baño y esquivó por unos centímetros aquel proyectil.

-¿Qué mi—

-¡_Ok, now it's okey_!-dijo con satisfacción Alfred apareciendo por la puerta.

-¡Alfred, eres un imbécil!-gritaron Chile e Inglaterra, ambos alarmados, al mismo tiempo.

_¡Tengo suficiente estar bajo el estrés en donde esta Peter! ¡Y ahora este idiota!..._

-Ya, ya, cálmense...-dijo bufando un poco el estadounidense-Si no pasó nada...

-_Asshole_-gruño el inglés

-¿¡Como que no pasó nada, mamón!-reclamó Chile, enojado-¡Hijo de—

-¡Manu, ya cálmate!-dijo alarmado el argentino, tapándole la boca.

-¿Qu-que como quieres que me calme!-le respondió quitándose la mano-¡Ese cabrón casi me mata, joder!

-¿Uh?¿De que hablan? No entiendo, Chile-kun...-dijo el americano con obvia discordancia.

-...Vete a la mierda, cornudo-gruñó el chileno. Se sentó en su asiento y no dijo nada más.

-Okeeey...-replicó Alfred sin aun entender algo-¡Bueno, ahora con pizarra, es todo mejor!

Cogió una tiza y empezó a escribir. En ella se leía esto:

* * *

"_**Todos Juntos."**_

"_**Everyone Together."**_

* * *

-Entonces...-Alfred so volteó sonriendo-¿Ideas?

Todos parpadearon y nadie dijo nada. ¿Cómo quiere el americano que salgan ideas con tan solo escribir en una pizarra?

-¡Vamos!-bufó Estados Unidos. Aplaudió tres veces-¿Qué es lo primero que se les ocurre cuando ven cualquiera de estas dos frases? ¡Piensen! ¡No sean tontos!

-¡Cállate, tú también utiliza tu cabeza!-le chistó Inglaterra.

-¡Yo traje la pizarra! ¡Eso es suficiente para un héroe como yo!

-Eres un idiota…-masculló Canadá, suspirando.

-¡Mundo!-dijo súbitamente España, levantándose, con una sonrisa-¡Es lo primero que se me ocurre…!

-... ¿_Nuevo Mundo_?-masculló Portugal, mirándolo con odio. Bufó-No me hagas acordar...

Miradas oscuras y algunas gruñidos.

-¡Ay, Raul, no es este el momento!-España lo calló, aunque también mirándolo con cierta rabia-¡Olvida el pasado, hay que centrarnos en esto!

Volviéndose hacia Alfred:

-¡Eso es! ¡Mundo! ¡Lo que se me ocurre!

-¡Ok!-Estados Unidos aplaudió, sonriendo-¡Tenemos ya algo! ¿Otra idea?

-Etto...-balbuceó Liechtenstein-...para….que sea mundial...seria una organización y...para que sea estable...necesitan algo en común, un soporte, como una meta o virtud.

-Mmmm...-Austria murmuró-puede ser algo como la unión, la responsabilidad….

-¡Yaoi!-gritaron con alegría Bolivia y Hungría, quienes fueron ignoradas, aunque recibieron una mirada de Austria, murmurando "_Scheisse"._

-... ¡El amor!-gritó Francia, guiñando un ojo.

-¡Callate, _wine bastard_!-le gritó Inglaterra.

-Aw, no tienes que ser tan rudo...

-¡_Bloody hell_!

-¡La Organización de los Países del Futuro!-grito Alfred.

-Suena como de un_ cartoon_ tuyo...-replicó Alemania, apoyando su mano contra su frente.

-¡Eh! ¡Mis _cartoones_ no son malos, son geniales, como mis comics! _¡Marvel FTW! _

-¿¡Saben que!-gritó Italia del Norte.

Todos lo miraron, nerviosos. Sabían que Romano no tenía un temperamento para esta clase de cosas y era, en algunos momentos, serio.

Romano se adelanto hacia la pizarra, agarró la tiza con cierta violencia y escribió:

* * *

"**_Organización de las Fuerzas Americanas, Europeas y Asiáticas"_**

**_"OFAEA"_**

* * *

Lovino tiró la tiza al suelo y le gritó a Estados Unidos:

-¡Problema Resuelto!

Resopló y se dirigió en silencio a su asiento. Todo estaba en silencio.

-¡Ese es mi Lovinito!- España abrazó a Romano, quién se sacudió en sus brazos y se empezó a quejar.

-¿Qué mier—

-¡Nii-chan! ¡Tienes imaginación!-dijo con alegría el otro italiano, también abrazándolo.

-¡U-ustedes, par de idiotas!-chillo Romano, ahora rojo como un tomate. Agito más sus brazos, liberándose así de sus "captores". Feliciano y Antonio soltaron un puchero al mismo tiempo cuando cayeron al suelo-¡Claro que tengo imaginación, bobo!-suspiro Italia del Norte, rechinando los dientes.

Todos sudaron la gotita (al estilo anime), mirándolo. Algunos tosieron por lo bajo. Romano les dirigió la mirada.

-¿¡Que miran! ¿No hay que continuar? ¡Zopencos!

Todos lo seguían mirando y se echaron a reí a buena gana. Y era verdad que la escena era divertida; Romano molesto, y Feli y Toño tirados en el suelo. El italiano parpadeó.

-¿¡De que se ríen!-Romano vocifero-¡No se rían de mi, idiotas!

Les sacó la lengua en forma de burla y soltó un puchero, con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto, las risas callaron de golpe, tan rápido, que el propio Romano se sorprendió. Él no sabía que había hecho para que eso sucediera. Y, efectivamente, él no había hecho nada.

Todos tenían expresiones serias; seguían mirando a Romano. Esté se alarmó.

-I-Idiotas, que—

-...Arthur...-susurró una voz.

...

Nadie dijo nada. Hubo un buen silencio por un rato. Romano no sabía que en realidad no lo miraban a él. Miraban a lo que _había detrás de él_. Tembló un poco y volteo a ver. Su mirada se encontró con la gran puerta de metal, que daba la entrada a la habitación. Y delante de aquella puerta, se encontraba Sealand. Ahí esta Peter. Tambaleante. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Tembloroso. Levanto la mirada hacia su hermano, Inglaterra.

Y lo que el inglés percibió fue una mirada lastimera. Triste. Insegura.

_De miedo_

_**Y con esto el juego comienza. **_


End file.
